


Shaving Problems

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel doesn't know how to shave and Sam goes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving Problems

“Houston, we got a problem.” Gabriel appeared at The Men Of Letters’ library with a distressed look in his face.

Sam looked up from the book he was tranquilly reading, and sighed. _What is it now_ , he thought. Since Gabriel appeared at the brothers’ door, after falling, he was making all kinds of trouble.

“Okay, Armstrong. What’s the problem?”

“This!” the former archangel pointed to his face, more precisely to his now week-long beard.

The young hunter arched an eyebrow. “What, the beard? That’s not a problem, just shave it!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I would shave it, if I knew how to do it!”

Sam looked at him, incredulous, and chuckled. “Wait, you’re telling me you don’t know how to shave?”

He shrugged. “Never had to when I had my powers. I just did this-” he snapped his fingers – “and it would automatically disappear.”

“And what to you want me to do, shave it for you?” seeing the archangel’s smile, he shook his head. “No, no, I’m not going to shave your beard, that’s out of question!”

“Oh, why not? I don’t know how to shave it, and I want this out of my pretty face!”

Sam considered his options. He could refuse it, and then Gabriel would follow him around, whining until he did it, or he could right away shave him and end his little tantrum in 10 minutes.

He decided to go with the latter.

“Ugh, fine, I’ll do it. But let’s be quick, I’m busy right now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, reading a really important book for the case, bla bla bla.” Gabriel mocked, turning around and going to the bathroom, followed by the hunter.

 

At the division, Sam grabbed the electric razor from the shelf and directed the angel to sit.

“Now, stay still, or I’ll end up cutting you.” He warned, turning the machine on.

“I know that, I’m not stupid.”

The tall hunter gently raised Gabriel’s chin, and started shaving his beard. His hand was shaking, for a reason he couldn’t find, and he shaved slower, careful not to hurt his friend.

He could feel Gabriel looking at him, his golden eyes piercing through his skin, and that was making him uncomfortable.

At some point, the only part left to shave was under his chin, where Sam had his hand, so he moved his hand to the archangel’s neck, making him close his eyes for a moment.

“Hold still…” the hunter whispered, moving the razor.

Suddenly, he found himself looking right to Gabriel’s lips, and incapable of looking away.  
Sam had always had a soft spot for Gabriel, since he had sent the brothers to the TV land. He tried to bury these feelings when the archangel died, but now that he was living with them, it was much harder to keep pretending that they were just friends.

He licked is lips unconsciously and concentrated on his work. It was almost finished, and he had to go back to research for the case.   
However, when he finished and gave a quick look to his “job”, he lost all his control and kissed the archangel.

Gabriel opened his eyes, momentarily shocked, but kissed back after two seconds, smiling. _It worked, it fucking worked!_

Sam pulled back, embarrassed. “I, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

The archangel smiled mischievously, getting up.

“Ya know, I can shave. I just wanted to get you to kiss me.” He looked in the mirror. “But I have to say, Samish, you made a better job than me. My face never looked better, and that’s saying a lot.”

The tall hunter looked at the archangel, shocked. “What the hell do you mean with that?” He was confused, and, honestly, hurt by the trickster’s action.

Gabriel turned around, and Sam could swear he was blushing. “Well, I’ve always had a preference for you, and, let’s be honest, I was dying to get to those sexy lips of yours. But I’ve never been good at direct confront, so I made up this excuse, hoping it would work. And it did, perfectly.” He said with a smirk.

At this point Sam had a incredulous look on his face. “You did all of this to kiss me?” the former angel nodded, and he laughed.

Gabriel looked at the hunter, completely taken by surprise. He couldn’t understand why Sam was laughing, and he was hoping it was a good thing.

Sam controlled himself, just enough to talk. “Gabe, if what you wanted was to kiss me, you could just ask me!”

The archangel smirked. Taking a step front, he grabbed the hunter’s plaid shirt, bending him down. “Well then. Can I kiss you?”

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s waist, pushing him against the cabinet, smirking as well.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
